The Cullens Meet Celebrity's
by Paramore-Fan-Says-Hi
Summary: Total crack-fic. Thd Cullen's are playing spin the bottle when they hear a knock at the door... who could it be? Rated just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Bunch Of Soaking Wet Famous People

**This is a total crack-fic. I wanted to know what would happen if the Cullen's... and Jake, met some celeb's.. Well, let's find out..... MWAHAHA. I don't own.**

Alice's POV

I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my feet in excitement. Nessie, who now seemed to be at least 17, was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, her mouth hanging open. She just stared at it blankly. I stopped in front of her and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hel-lo? Anyone in there?" I called. She shook her head and looked up at me. "Maybe it's true. TV does rot your brain." I mused. "Does not!" Nessie said. I shook my head. "We're going to play a game." I stated. "Games are for little kids." She argued. "You _are _only eight, Renesmee." I told her. "Doesn't count." She told me. "Sure it does. I'm sire your mom would agree, I mean, she does call you her little baby." I told her. Nessie grimaced. "Fine, who else is playing?" She slapped the table and got up. "I don't know. Everyone. Go fetch them, they'll be more likely to agree to it if the child asks." Without arguing, Nessie left to go find the others.

She brought back everyone except Carlisle and Esme. And of course she brought Jacob. "Oh no, this was Alice's idea, wasn't it?" Bella asked her daughter. "Yes, mother. Do you really think I could plan something so evil on my own?" Nessie asked. We all looked at her. "I never said that."

We all sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. Edward had a concerned look on his face. "I don't know, Alice." He said to me. "Oh, C'mon, Edward, she's old enough." I argued. "Yes, but what if it lands on someone like me?" He argued back. "Well, your her dad. Make it quick, we're all family." By now, the whole family had clued into what we were playing. "Alright. Fine. I'll go get a bottle."

We all sat in a circle, the bottle in the middle. Nessie was actually excited, eyeing Jake, who had done the smart thing and sat across from her instead of next to her. I sat next to Edward and Bella, one on either side. "Who's going first?" Edward asked. "Youngest always goes first." Bella said. "Nessie it is." I told them. Nessie gingerly reached out for the bottle, and spun it as hard as she could. "Nessie! Don't spin it so hard! Now it's going to spin for hours!" Emmett complained. "Oh. Sorry." Nessie said. The bottle spun for about 5 minutes before it slowed. It was so close, it was either going to be Jacob, Rosalie or Emmett. The bottle stopped on Jake. "Boring!" Emmett shouted. Jake and Nessie got up to stand in the middle of the circle. Bella had this look of utter anger, it was frightening. Jake when in for the kiss and their lips only brushed for a split second, on account of parents watching. They sat back down and they both blushed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be this late? And look! It's pouring rain!" Emmett boomed. I just got up to answer the door. I flung it open and was utterly shocked to see a bunch of soaking wet famous people.

After I let them in, everyone turned to look at them. I took note on who was here. This was my list.

Taylor Swift

Hayley Williams of Paramore

Kristen Stewart

Taylor Lautner

This... Was going to be awkward.

**Okay. I'll write this when I want to have fun. Review, tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue.**


	2. I don't like your clothes

**Okkkkkkkaaayyyyy. Let's get started.**

Alice's POV

"Who are they?" Edward asked. This started a discussion. Nessie was yelling around at people who didn't know who they were, while Edward tried to get her attention so he could find out who they were. They just stood there, soaking wet, looking on. I approached them. "Hi." I said. They all waved at me nervously. "Would you like, towels, or something?" I asked them. They all nodded. It was like they were all the same. It was... Creepy.

I ran upstairs to grab some towels, and I went back downstairs and distributed them to the soaking wet celebrity's standing in _my _living room. They all sat on the couch, using the towels to cover it up before they sat. A thunderclap shook the house. Literally. The bickering still continued. "Hey, everyone," I tried. "Hello? People?" I tried to get there attention again. "SHUT UP!" Everyone fell silent. "Okay. Why don't we let our guests introduce themselves?" I suggested. Everyone nodded. We all turned to the people sitting on the couch. "Go ahead." I told them. They all looked at each other, none of them sure who should go first. This must've annoyed Rosalie, because she stepped in. "Alright, red-head girl. What's your name?" She asked. Nessie rolled her eyes. "Watch what faces you make, you'll get stuck like that." Rosalie warned. Nessie was shocked. "Your name?" Rosalie repeated. "Hayley." She replied, her eyes narrowing. "Okay, Hayley. Who are you?" Rosalie cocked her head towards the only boy. "Taylor... but, I'm not the only one." He said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Who's the other Taylor?" She asked. Before the other Taylor could reply, Nessie pointed out the tallest girl. "That's her." She said. "I wasn't asking you." Rosalie said, but otherwise moved on. Both Taylor's were silent. Hayley looked around the room. She saw the piano, this seemed to spark her interest. But she kept her mouth shut. "Alright. Now, introduce yourself." She pointed to the only person left. "Kristen." Was the reply she got. Rosalie backed down, satisfied. Nessie stood up. "Okay, now, each of you tell us who you are and what you do." She ordered. "And do it in the same order you said your names, Hayley first, Kristen last." She instructed, so they didn't get confused. So Hayley started.

"My name is Hayley Williams, I sing in a band called Paramore."

"My name is Taylor Lautner, I act. My most recent movie was Eclipse, as Jacob Black." No one said a word as we went on.

"My name is Taylor Swift. I sing, my album Fearless went platinum six times."

"My name is Kristen Stewart, I act. My most recent film was Eclipse, as Bella Swan." I heard muffled laughter. "Okay! So, why are you here?" I asked. Hayley answered. "We were on our way to this awards show together, but the lightning struck near our bus and we toppled over. The closest house was this one, and we were hoping we could stay here until we got a ride home. Is that okay?" She asked. She didn't look at me while she talked. "How long will it be until you get a ride home?" Edward asked. "A few weeks, possibly a month, tops." Blonde Taylor said. "A month!" Rosalie burst out. Everyone flinched. "Don't mind her, she has anger management issues." I told them. Hayley and Kristen laughed. The other two seemed to take me seriously. "Ugh!" Rosalie said, and she stormed upstairs, Emmett in tow. "Alright, I need another towel for my hair." Hayley said. "Yeah, same." Kristen and Blonde Taylor said. Edward went upstairs to get three more towels. He came back down and handed them to the girls. They bunched up their hair in them, and they all stood up. "Anybody have clothes that will fit us?" Blonde Taylor asked. "Measure yourselves up to them, and see if your anywhere near the size they are." Nessie instructed us. I stood where I was. I could plainly see they were all taller then me. Bella pretty much the same size as Kristen, and Nessie was a match for Hayley. Blonde Taylor stood there, towering over all the girls. "Um, here's an idea. I'll take a shower and leave my dress out to dry." She said. Everyone nodded, and she got brief directions to the upstairs bathroom from Jasper, then she disappeared upstairs. Nessie and Bella led Hayley and Kristen up to their rooms to get them some clothes. Taylor still sat on the couch. Jacob spoke up. "Hey, I think I might have some clothes that'll fit you." He said. "Cool." Taylor said, and he got up off the couch. "Jacob, you don't have any clothes here." Edward said. Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Er, well, you see... Nessie asked me if I could..." He trailed off as Edward's face got angrier and angrier. "Okay, gotta get some clothes." Tyalor saved them both, and they ran upstairs. Edward waited a minute to cool down, then he announced he was going to find Esme and Carlisle, and he left. "I need a nap." I said. Jasper laughed and we both sat on the couch as I pretended to sleep on his shoulder.

Nessie's POV.

"No, I can't wear that." Hayley argued. "It's cute!" I argued back. "Well, I don't like it!" Hayley yelled. "Oh please, look at this! I've teared apart half my wardrobe and you can't find a thing that suits you!" I yelled, getting more and more frustrated. "That's because you don't have anything but cute-sy stuff that looks like it came straight from a baby's closet!" She yelled. "Oh please! Like you have any taste, look at your clothes! Your wearing two different coloured tights!" I screamed. "It's who I am!" She yelled back. "Stop yelling!" My mom screamed. "Fine!" I yelled. "Do you have anything bright, or black?" She asked. "Those are two very, very different things." I said as I walked back into my closet. I fished around the back for a neon yellow t-shirt that Aunt Alice had never let me touch. I threw it out and Hayley caught it easily. I fished in further for a pair of black skinny jeans I had bought the other day. Once I found them, I carried them out to Hayley. She took them from me and held them up to her legs as if she were standing in Wal-Mart. Like she shopped there, anyways. They seemed a good fit and she shooed me away as she changed.

Bella's POV

Kristen liked dark things. Kristen liked band t-shirts. Kristen absolutely loved my wardrobe. "Wow, you actually have this?" I didn't bother answering, for I knew the next question would come in the next five seconds, anyway. "I love these, where'd you get them?" I sighed. "These are awesome, what size are they?" She pulled out my favourite jeans and threw them on the bed. She only needed a shirt now. She pulled out an old t-shirt and threw it on the bed, then she asked me politely to leave while she changed.

I walked by the bathroom. The girl Taylor was humming a song that I recognized. I stopped, and tried to identify it. It was one of Nessie's songs. Without further interest, I knocked on Nessie's door. Hayley answered, but Nessie was getting settled on her bed. I noticed Hayley was wearing the neon yellow t-shirt that Alice hated. I laughed. Hayley invited me in and I sat next to Nessie on the bed. "Do you have any music?" Hayley asked. Nessie nodded, pointing to her overflowing pile of CD's on the floor. "Can I see?" Hayley asked, reminding me of what Nessie was like when she was little. "Sure, just don't break any of them, I swear, music is my life." Nessie told her. Hayley nodded. "Same." She said. I watched as Hayley went through the CD's. And what a collection she had, Taylor Swift, Panic At The Disco, Metro Station, Lady Gaga, and Paramore. There was more I didn't know. Hayley held up the Brand New Eyes one. "Is this any good?" She asked. Nessie nodded, snatching the CD from Hayley, then getting up with it. "Everyone, come downstairs, were playing a different game!" Nessie screamed, and she dashed out the door. Hayley looked at me questionably, but I just went downstairs after Nessie.

**Review. **

**Thanks**

**byeeeee**


End file.
